Missing Scenes
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Just my interpretation of what might have happened after certain scenes in the show... Probably focusing on Ben and Amy...NEW CHAPTER: The Black Eye.
1. After the Fair

**I wrote this one on July 22****nd****, 2008, after reading a couple other Secret Life fics and thinking about what might have happened after Amy got sick on the carousel. This is what my brain came up with. It might be a little out of character for them, especially Ben's dad, but it's how I wrote it.**

**I don't own anyone or anything. I think The Secret Life belongs to Brenda Hampton, not me.**

* * *

Amy was more than just embarrassed, she was mortified. She hadn't expected to throw up on a carousel in front of a bunch of people—least of all Ben, who looked pretty surprised himself.

She stood up to get off the bench, but as soon as she did, the blood drained from her head and everything started to spin a little.

Ben jumped up from his seat and a put a hand on Amy's back to steady her, leading her off the carousel and apologizing profusely to the rest of the people on the ride. Slowly, he led Amy toward the restrooms and asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

Amy nodded, and he continued, "If you wanna clean up a little…"

Again, Amy nodded, and Ben stated, "I'll call my dad and ask him to come get us. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Amy replied quietly, heading into the restroom.

Sighing, Ben pulled out his cell phone and waited for his dad to answer. When the elder Boykewich picked up, Ben got straight to the point.

"Dad, we're done. Can you come get us?"

"Tired of the fair already? I thought you'd want to stay a little longer…"

"Amy got sick, Dad. I think she's ready to go home."

"Oh. Well, um," Mr. Boykewich sounded flustered, and Ben rolled his eyes as he declared, "Just come pick us up, all right?"

He didn't wait for a response, just hung up and waited for Amy.

When Amy exited the restroom, Ben smiled and asked, "Better?"

Amy nodded slightly, shrugging. "I guess."

They were both silent for a moment before Ben cleared his throat and said, "My dad's on his way to get us. Should we head to the parking lot to wait for him?"

"Okay…and thanks for not freaking out about…the carousel…" Amy said softly as they started walking.

Ben waved the comment away, replying, "It's no big deal, really. Everybody gets sick sometime."

"Not on the carousel," Amy sighed as they reached the parking lot.

Ben shook his head, smiling, "No, people get sick on carousels a lot, I imagine, what with all the food and the motion of the carousel…"

He looked at Amy, disappointed that his attempt to cheer her up wasn't working. With a sigh, he stopped talking and settled for just watching Amy. She was silent as she watched the parking lot, looking for Mr. Boykewich's car, which pulled to a stop in front of them just a few minutes later.

Ben reached for the door before Amy could and opened it for her, earning him a small smile as he closed it and headed for the other side of the car. Catching his father's eye, he shook his head quickly, not wanting The Sausage King to say anything to embarrass Amy. Then he climbed into the seat next to Amy and sat quietly, watching her. They sat that way for several minutes before Amy looked at him and said nervously, "You're staring at me…"

Ben cleared his throat, grinned, and answered, "I guess I can't help it. I mean, you're…beautiful…"

Amy's face turned pink and she looked away as she stammered, "N-no I'm not."

With one hand, Ben reached for Amy's, at the same time using the other hand to turn her head back toward him. When Amy reluctantly met his gaze, he assured her, "Yes, you are."

He considered trying to kiss her again, but his father announced, "Here you are—home sweet home."

They pulled up to Amy's house and she quickly said thanks and goodbye and got out of the car.

Ben groaned as the car started moving again, and The Sausage King glanced at him in the rearview mirror, asking sheepishly, "Did I ruin your moment?"

Ben glared out the window and his dad chuckled, "Sorry. But if she's sick, maybe you shouldn't be kissing her."

This time the glare was aimed at the rearview mirror and accompanied by a kick to the back of the driver's seat, followed by Ben exclaiming, "She just ate too much, okay? It's not contagious!"

"All right, all right," Mr. Boykewich declared, stifling a laugh.

The rest of the ride home passed silently, but as Ben got out of the car, he noticed Amy's jacket on the seat and pulled it out with him.

"Hey, Dad, Amy forgot her jacket," he called as he followed his dad into the house. "Think we can go return it to her?"

"Right now?" His father sounded incredulous.

"Yes, now. Please?"

"Well, okay, but you're rinsing it off first. And you're bringing her some of that ginger ale I brought home the other day. Your mother always made me drink the stuff when I was sick—said ginger settles the stomach."

The Sausage King produced a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge as Ben was rinsing out Amy's jacket, and back to the car they went.

Halfway back to the Juergens' house, Mr. Boykewich asked, "So, you kiss her before she got sick?"

Ben sighed. "No. She got sick just before I tried."

His father winced. "Ouch. You know, you could wait to kiss her…"

Ben glared at him and he continued, "Or you could try it when you bring her stuff back…But be sure she's okay with it. You don't want to kiss a girl if she's not ready."

Ben didn't have time to comment because they pulled up to the Juergen house again. Ben got out of the car, praying that he wouldn't say anything too stupid, and knocked on the door, then waited…

* * *

**Yeah, strange, but it's what I came up with.**

**Ended up being 926 words.**

**I sort of assumed a few things in part of it (like that Ben's got a cell phone. I figure he has one now because in "Caught" he tells Amy he texted her. You can't really text without a cell phone.), but I think it's okay because it's only speculation. It might and might not be true. We don't know everything about all of the characters, so assuming is probably fine. But still, don't sue me.**

**I might make this a series of missing scenes from different episodes...if I get inspired to do so...**


	2. After the Game

**Okay, I'm obsessed with Secret Life. Another missing scene I thought would be interesting to speculate on. It's after Ben finds Amy at school after the game. I started wondering where they might have gone to eat and what might have happened and thought I'd try to write my own version of what could have happened. **

**And yes, I realize it's strange to have every restaurant or fast food place in town full, even after a football game, but…pretend there're lots of people in town and not very many restaurants. It just worked a little better to not use a restaurant with what I wanted to do. Of course, it took me a while (not to mention a new idea that had me changing part of the story) to figure out exactly what I wanted to happen, but… I'm weird that way. My brain gives me strange ideas sometimes, and I try them. If this idea doesn't work out so well, maybe I'll do two versions of it to see which I like better. **

* * *

As they walked toward his dad's car, Ben tried to come up with a clever comment that might get Amy to forgive him for his stupidity, but nothing came.

Instead, he walked silently beside her, opening and closing the car door for her as usual, but not sitting as closely to her as he normally did.

After a few minutes of driving, Mr. Boykewich commented, "You two sure are quiet. Everything okay?"

"Yes," both teens answered simultaneously, glancing at each other and then staring out their respective windows.

Mr. Boykewich drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and declared, "That marching band routine is pretty great…"

He glanced in the rearview mirror, quirking an eyebrow when Ben caught his gaze, and Ben chimed in quickly, "Yeah, very impressive."

"Ben's always loved snowflakes, haven't you, kiddo?"

"Oh, yeah," Ben caught on, looking at Amy, who looked almost intrigued. "In fact, I loved them so much when I was little that I made paper snowflakes during the summer and pretended it was snowing."

He grinned and chuckled nervously, then beamed when Amy's giggle seemed sincere.

"Yeah, my mom would always help me cut out snowflakes and pretend that it was December. She even gave me little presents to make it feel more like Christmas," Ben continued, but his face fell and he looked down at his hands when he realized who he was talking about.

Mr. Boykewich sighed and then changed the subject with, "I'm sure all that marching and French horn playing made you pretty hungry, huh?"

Glancing at Ben sympathetically, Amy halfheartedly agreed, "Uh, yeah."

"I was, uh, driving around town trying to find a place that wasn't too crowded so we wouldn't have to wait too long to eat, but I think every place in town is full. I think everybody in the area decided to go out to eat after the game. We could sit and wait a half hour or longer to order food somewhere, or we could find something at home… It's completely up to you."

He glanced over his shoulder at Amy, who shrugged and looked over at Ben.

"Sure, your house is fine…"

Ben's gaze snapped back to Amy's and he asked, "Really? You're sure?"

Amy gave him a confused look and answered, "Well, I am pretty hungry…I don't think I really want to wait an hour to eat. And aren't teenage boys supposed to eat a lot?"

Ben faked an insulted expression and exclaimed, "I resent that!"

Amy laughed at him. "So you're not hungry?"

"Well, sure I'm hungry, but that doesn't mean I'm going to eat a lot."

"You might," Amy pressed.

"If I was _really_ hungry, yes, I would probably eat what you would consider 'a lot'," Ben conceded, adding quickly, "But I'm not _that_ hungry right now."

"Okay, enough with the bickering. We have arrived at the Boykewich Sausage Palace, and I expect you both to be on your best behaviors in such a fine establishment," Mr. Boykewich declared as he parked the car. He got out, opened Ben's door, and led the way into the house.

As his father closed the door and headed to the kitchen mumbling something about finding food, Ben assumed the role of tour guide and led Amy through the house, making various comments about different rooms.

When they passed a closed door at the end of the tour, Amy asked, "What's in here?"

Ben's previously cheery disposition disappeared, giving way to a quieter, more serious one that Amy had only seen when he'd mentioned his mom.

"I'm sorry. It's really none of my business. You don't have to tell me…" she apologized, turning back the way they'd come.

"No, it's fine," Ben said, and Amy turned around to look at him as he explained, "It's my mom's crafting room. Dad and I don't go in there much anymore, but I think Mom would want us to…I'll show you where she spent all her free time…"

He looked at the door, and Amy could see the pain in his eyes. Gently, she put a hand on his arm as he reached for the door and she told him, "I don't need to—"

Ben looked her in the eye, drew a shaky breath, and interrupted, "But I do."

With that, he opened the door and pulled Amy into his mother's special room, the walls covered with crafts and quilts, and Amy gasped.

Some of the crafts were apparently inspirational pieces, because Mrs. Boykewich had tacked reminders of who the original artist or seller was and had included pictures of the places she'd gotten them.

Several of the pieces had pictures of Ben, his father, and the woman Amy took to be Ben's mother. Amy traced her fingers along what looked to be the most recent of the family photos and looked at Ben.

"This is your mother?"

"Yep, that's her." Ben smiled from his spot leaning against the doorjamb.

"She's beautiful," Amy whispered, noting the family resemblances. She smiled as she proclaimed, "You have her eyes."

She looked at Ben, who was blushing as well as smiling, and added softly, "And her smile."

Ben's blush deepened and Amy smiled nervously at him and looked away, blinking when she noticed something on the wall a few inches from Ben's head. She walked toward it, then smiled at Ben.

"One of your snowflakes?"

Ben moved so he was standing behind Amy and chuckled, "Well, what do you know? It is."

Amy looked at the picture of Ben tacked next to the snowflake and commented, "Oh, you were cute…"

She turned around to look at him and found herself stuck between Ben and the wall, his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Uh," she started, but Ben interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'were'?" Ben demanded, though his grin was joking. He leaned closer to her, and Amy stuttered, "Okay, you're still…kinda cute…"

Ben leaned in a little closer and narrowed his eyes.

That was all it took for Amy to concede, "All right, you're cuter now than you were then."

This time, Ben's grin was wide and made Amy smile, too.

Suddenly, Mr. Boykewich's voice was right next to their ears, coughing, "Ben."

Ben pulled his head away from Amy's and raised an eyebrow at his father. "Dad."

"Benjamin Randolph Boykewich, you'd best be careful or you're grounded—which includes seeing Amy."

That got Ben's attention. In seconds, he'd pulled Amy away from the wall and was heading out into the hallway, passing a very angry Sausage King.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

"Ben." His father's voice was stern and his expression matched it.

"All right," Ben sighed, grabbing Amy's hand and heading back toward the kitchen, mumbling good-naturedly, "Parents."

"Benjamin," his father warned, "you are dangerously close to being grounded indefinitely. I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to spend more time with your girlfriend."

Ben kept his mouth shut and Amy smiled sympathetically.

When they reached the kitchen, Amy's jaw dropped.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"It ain't just for you two. I'm hungry, too," Mr. Boykewich grinned, taking a seat at the table and motioning for Ben and Amy to sit, too.

They did, with Ben across from Amy and his father on one side between them.

"All right, kiddos, dig in," The Sausage King declared, pulling a plate of—what else?—sausage next to his plate and putting several links on it, then passed it to Amy, who took a few and passed the plate **((Spotty cow, Disney Channel!!))** to Ben.

The routine continued with plates of corn dogs, chicken wings **((Heh. Couldn't resist))**, and a bowl of salad. Amy had second helpings of all three, though she asked rather sheepishly.

When they had finished eating, Mr. Boykewich set the dishes in the sink and proclaimed, "All right, time to get Amy home."

"Do we have to?" Ben whined with an almost-grin on his face.

"Yes, we do. As much as you would love to keep her, if we don't get her home before midnight—"

"I'll turn into a pumpkin?" Amy supplied skeptically.

"As a matter of fact, you might, Cinderella. Now go hope in the car, will ya?"

As Ben grabbed Amy's bag and the duo headed for the door, Mr. Boykewich called after them, "And don't you even _think_ about pulling anything while I'm grabbing my keys, Benjamin, or you're grounded!"

"Relax, Pop," Ben laughed. "I know what the consequence is, and it's one I don't want to face. But could you hurry up? Amy's parents are probably wondering where she is, and she might blame you for that."

"No I wouldn't!" Amy stammered as Mr. Boykewich reached the front door and herded them to the car.

This time, Ben scooted closer than usual to Amy, despite his father's warning glance, and simply smiled at The Sausage King, who rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

During the drive to the Juergens' house, Ben and Amy chatted, and Mr. Boykewich added his opinion at times, too.

When they stopped outside Amy's house, Ben got out and opened her door and walked partway up the sidewalk with her, aware that his dad was watching them closely.

Before he could say anything, Amy quirked an eyebrow curiously and asked, "Randolph?"

Ben laughed. "Yeah. My grandfather's name."

"I see…" Amy said, looking down at the ground and then back at him. "I had fun. Thanks for inviting me—and showing me your mom's special room."

"Nah, no big deal," Ben informed her, shaking his head.

"No, Ben, it was a _very_ big deal," Amy assured him. "I'm glad you showed it to me."

Ben's gaze softened. "Okay, maybe it was a big deal. But Mom would've wanted somebody to see it… Maybe Dad and I will start using it again…"

He looked at Amy and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Amy."

Amy smiled. "'Night, Randolph."

Been narrowed his gaze playfully and stated, "Only you, Juergens. Don't tell anybody."

Once more, the horn sounded, and Ben walked over to the car, waving at Amy as she headed inside. Sliding into the passenger seat, Ben grinned at his frowning father and asked, "What?"

The Sausage King grunted and pulled away from the curb, not saying anything for the rest of the ride. It was only when Ben headed for his bedroom that he spoke.

"Benjamin."

Ben turned around. "Dad. Something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You came very close to being grounded."

"I did," Ben agreed calmly.

"Just…don't go overboard, all right?"

"Over board? Dad, I have no intention of forcing Amy to do anything she doesn't want to do, and I certainly wouldn't try to disappoint you. I'd be grounded for life."

"Yeah, you would. Take it slow, all right?" his dad requested seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it, Sausage King."

Ben didn't wait for a response as he closed the door behind him, and Mr. Boykewich sighed, looking at the last photo taken of his wife, murmuring, "You'd know what to tell him…"

From the safety of his room, Ben heard his dad's comment and plopped down on his bed, sighing, "She would."

He glanced over at the picture that his father had taken of Ben and his mom a few months before she'd died and whispered, "Good night, Mom."

* * *

**Hey, it's my fic. I can do what I want with the characters, right? This one just kinda…spiraled on me… o.O I had more written, but I decided to not use it.**

**And hey, he could be a Benjamin. Randolph was totally random, but I thought it kinda fit. xD**

**And I'm gonna assume that Ben's house isn't too far from Amy's, just because.**

**They might not be completely in-character, and I apologize for that.**

_**EDIT (July 25, 2008)**_**: Finished it on July 25th, 2008, at 1889 words. Decided to change it to be not so…strange in the crafting room and Amy's house and such.**

**I'm sure half of you have already seen these, but for a picture of young Ben (Kenny), try http : / / www . imdb . com / media / rm2706280448 / nm1552976 Very cute, but I do think he looks a little cuter now. xP**


	3. Before the Carousel

**Okay, was rewatching Secret Life eps on Youtube tonight (July 25, 2008) and went, "What happened between the "jacket" comment and the carousel ride?" Maybe I should speculate on that, too… So here you go.**

**Oh, and I was wondering why Ben doesn't drive and found out in Falling In Love that he's only 15. He might have his permit, but not his license. So that cleared that up. And Ashgurl2897 informed me that The Sausage King's first name is Leo, so don't be surprised if you see the name pop up somewhere in the chapter. )**

**Secret Life and all related characters belong to Brenda Hampton/ABC Family. As much as I wish for it, it'll never be mine. Unless I buy DVDs of the seasons when they come out in a year or two. But then I'll only own copies of the show. DX**

**And just so you know, I'm using lines from the movie toward the beginning (or maybe it's more like the middle?) of the fic (though speculating on what happened in the car on the way to the fairgrounds), but the rest is pretty much my own imagination. Which will hopefully not get too insane on me. xP**

* * *

"So." Mr. Boykewich's voice cut through Ben's thoughts as they drove over to the Juergens' house.

Ben looked over at him, confused, and asked, "So what?"

Leo shrugged. "I dunno. What are you planning on doing at the fair?"

"Oh, the usual fair-goer things: play some games, eat some food, kiss my girlfriend on the carousel…" Ben listed casually.

Leo's eyebrows rose. "The carousel, eh?"

"Yeah, Alice convinced me."

"It's a good idea."

"You think so?" Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow at The Sausage King.

"Sure," his dad stated. "Sit on a bench, kiss the girl… Sure, good plan."

"Um, okay," Ben said, looking out the window.

"What?" The Sausage King asked, glancing at Ben curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Ben assured him, still staring out his window.

"Ben, it's not nothing. What's up?"

Ben sighed. Leo tended to pick up on things like this, so there was no use trying to hide it from him.

"It's just…I didn't think you'd agree. I thought maybe you'd say it was dumb."

"And you need my approval on how you kiss a girl?" Leo asked with a laugh.

"I dunno. Do I?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You go ahead and kiss her on a carousel; Alice is a genius when it comes to romance."

Ben narrowed his eyes and declared, "You heard that conversation."

Leo laughed. "Of course. I hear everything that goes on my house."

His gaze held a warning, and Ben shook his head.

"Don't worry, Sausage King. All I do is talk to Henry and Alice."

They stopped in front of Amy's house and as Ben got out of the car, Leo chuckled, "And kiss that bear."

"Hey!" Ben cried. "That was…that was nothing. Just practice."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go get your date, will ya?"

Ben turned toward the house, muttering about practicing with the bear, and walked up the sidewalk.

About a minute after he rang the doorbell, Amy was opening it and inviting him inside.

Ben almost forgot how to move his feet when he noticed her clothes. White tank top over pink striped shirt… The look worked.

He stepped inside a few feet, closing the door behind him, and looked at Amy.

"Wow. You look seriously…" He paused, searching for a word, and settled on, "woman."

Amy giggled. "Thank you. My mom _made_ me go shopping."

"I mean, you're always beautiful, but you look…especially beautiful tonight," Ben assured her.

Amy smiled, continuing, "I'm gonna go grab my jacket. You know, just in case I need it."

She started to walk away and he said quietly, "I hope you don't need it."

When Amy turned around to look at him, he stammered, "Yeah. Yeah, you better go get it, just in case."

Amy kept walking, breathing a laugh, and Ben looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he requested, "Please don't let me screw this up."

Not even thirty seconds later, Amy was walking back toward him, jacket in hand.

"Okay…all set?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Mhm."

"All right, then, let's…head out. Shall we?"

He offered Amy his hand, grinning inwardly when she took it and followed him out to the car. He held the door open for her, then slid in on the other side.

As he buckled his seatbelt, his dad turned around and asked, "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah," was the unified response, and Leo grinned as he pulled the car out onto the street.

There was silence in the backseat for several minutes before Mr. Boykewich asked, "So Amy, this your first time to the fair?"

"No, my parents used to take me and Ashley every year when we were little. But the past few years they've been too busy to take us, and Ashley doesn't really want to go anymore, so I've gone with Lauren and Madison."

"And this year—"

"Dad," Ben interjected in a "we get the point" kind of voice.

"Sorry," The Sausage King apologized, though he was grinning, which earned him a glare from Ben.

After another quick silence, Ben began, "So. Ashley's your…"

"Younger sister," Amy filled in.

"Right." Ben nodded.

"Yep. She can be a little annoying, but we usually get along all right."

"That's…good," Ben commented, his gaze drifting away from Amy.

Another pause, and Amy bit her lip, glancing at Ben, whose eyes held a look Amy couldn't quite decipher until she remembered what Lauren had told her about him.

"Is it…hard? Being an only child, I mean?" she asked quietly, and Ben blinked at her.

"Uh, sometimes, yeah. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling to talk to."

His smile was forced as he chuckled, "But Dad and I are pretty close, aren't we, Sausage King?"

"Got that right." Mr. Boykewich grinned into the rearview mirror.

Amy let out a nervous chuckle and Mr. Boykewich declared, "Well, here you are: the fair. Have fun."

As she and Ben got out of the car, Amy asked, "You're not staying?"

"Nah." Leo grinned. "I've got a date with Tony and the gang and a bowl of popcorn."

"You're sure you aren't staying?" Ben asked curiously.

"Nope. You two go on and have fun. Call when you're ready to leave. And Ben," he added as they started walking away.

Ben turned to look at him.

The grin widened as his dad waved two five dollar bills and a ten at him.

Ben raised an eyebrow but took the bills anyway and Mr. Boykewich explained, "In case she turns out to be more high-maintenance than you thought."

He winked at Amy, informing her, "Tonight's on him."

Amy blushed and Ben waved. "Okay, Dad. We'll see you later. You don't wanna miss Tony."

His father laughed and Ben smiled apologetically at Amy.

"Sorry about that. He can be kind of pushy when he wants to be."

He held out a hand, asking, "Well, should we go spend some of his money?"

Amy smiled and took his hand, asking, "Isn't it your money?"

Ben chuckled. "All right, my money. But really, think of this as a kind of shopping spree, on me."

Amy smiled mysteriously. "Well in that case…"

Ben shook his head good-naturedly and allowed her to pull him toward a sign advertising corn dogs. He held up two fingers when the vendor looked his way, then handed over the cash.

They found a bench to sit on to minimize the risk of spilling ketchup and mustard on their clothes and juggled conversation and food. Amy did most of the talking, considering she'd managed to polish off her corn dog in about a minute.

As he finished his own corn dog, Ben noticed a streak of ketchup on Amy's cheek and brushed his napkin across it, earning himself a grateful smile from Amy.

He returned the smile, then tossed their trash in a nearby garbage can, asking, "Where to now?"

Amy looked around, spotted something, and grabbed his hand. Before he knew it, Ben was attempting to convince Amy that the concoction she was considering was really quite good. She bit her lip in consideration and finally decided, "All right, but only if you promise to finish it if I don't like it."

Ben grinned. "Trust me, you won't be giving it to me. In fact, you might want another one."

He smiled, handed her a five, and waited as she paid for the sausage on a stick with peppers and onions. He accepted the change she offered him and waited for the verdict, pleased when Amy's eyes lit up. She didn't comment, just finished it and pulled him over to a cotton candy machine.

They continued perusing the fairgrounds, and Amy spotted another…well, she'd called it "unusual"… concoction. Her gaze dropped almost regretfully and Ben tapped her on the shoulder, offering her a few dollars.

"Go on, try it. My treat, remember?"

When Amy returned with a fast-food-place-style cup, Ben glanced at the carousel.

"Hey, whattaya say we go try the carousel? You like carousels, right?"

Amy nodded, the straw inhibiting her speech, and Ben led the way to the carousel, inwardly grinning. But as they got closer to the carousel, the grin turned to a frown.

The benches were already taken—by Alice and Henry and Amy's two girlfriends.

Deciding the big moment would have to wait, Ben squelched his disappointment and kept walking that direction, with Amy right behind him.

* * *

**I haven't been to a fair in forever, so I don't remember what all the "rules" are and such. Does one have to buy tickets to a ride a carousel, or is it just a hop on kind of deal? I'm going to assume it doesn't matter, just for this.**

**Hah, anybody catch the little reference I added? I'm sure some of you did: I literally pretty much spelled it out for you. xP**

**Word count: 1397**

**We all know what happens after this: date shake comment, they go sit on the benches… I didn't feel like speculating on what happened during the first carousel ride. I mean, I'm typing this out at 25 minutes to 10 at night and even thought I ate a Snickers Charged at like four thirty, I'm sleepy. I kinda wanted to post it and get it over with. Let's just say they talk about random things—school, homework, Mr. Boykewich… Yeah, that'll work. )**


	4. Before the Picnic

**July 30, 2008: Got to thinking about Love For Sale and what might've happened before Ben goes to the Juergens' house to pick up Amy…**

**I own nothing but the notebook I started writing this in. Or does my mom own that…? o.O**

* * *

Ben was in the kitchen finishing preparations for his picnic with Amy when his dad walked in and asked, "What're you up to, kiddo?"

"I told you yesterday, I'm taking Amy on a picnic later."

"Ah…I'd forgotten."

Ben turned around to look at the elder Boykewich, raising an eyebrow. "You forgot."

His father nodded. "Yeah."

"Doubt it. You have the best memory of anybody I know."

Mr. Boykewich shrugged, grinning. "Hey, I'm gettin' old!"

"You're not _that_ old, Dad," Ben reminded him as he went back to preparing his picnic.

"All right, so you're gonna study and eat, eh?" The Sausage King asked, walking over to inspect the giant picnic basket sitting on the table.

"Wow, big basket."

"Wasn't it yours?" Ben asked, finishing with the wings and placing them in the basket.

"Yeah, it was…" Mr. Boykewich confirmed, smiling at the memory. "I used that on many dates with your mom, including the day I proposed."

Ben blinked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Really?"

His father eyed him suspiciously, noticing that Ben was holding his hands in front of his pockets nervously.

"Benjamin…"

"Uh…yeah?" Ben met his gaze quickly but reluctantly, and Mr. Boykewich stepped over to him, asking, "You're not planning on—"

"What? Proposing? No. No, why would I—"

Leo interrupted his son's sputtering with, "Ben, what's in your pocket that you're so intent on hiding from me?"

"Hiding? What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Ben asked, trying to stay calm.

His dad stared at him before answering, "You hardly ever stammer and your face is red."

He held out a hand, stating, "Give it."

Bens' shoulders dropped and he sighed, pulling a small box from his pocket and handing it over.

"You're sure you wanna pop the question when you've only known the girl for a couple of weeks?"

"I…I love her," Ben stated, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"I know that. You've only said it ten times this week. But are you sure you're ready to get married at fifteen?"

"Maybe it's genetic?" Ben suggested, forcing out a laugh.

Mr. Boykewich shook his head and Ben sighed.

"You were right. About Amy. I think she's pregnant."

His father's face hardened. "You said you just kissed her," he stated, sounding more than disappointed.

"And I wasn't lying," Ben assured him. "That was all I did, I swear."

Mr. Boykewich looked relieved, yet concerned. "But then…who's the father?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know."

"No idea?"

"Well, there was a…rumor floating around about some guy…"

"Ben."

"All right, so he's the school bad boy. But rumors are hardly ever true, right?" Ben asked, his eyes hopeful.

"If you're sure she's pregnant and you only kissed her, what makes you so sure it's not his baby?"

Ben looked at the floor, then back up at his father.

"I'm not. I'm just hoping it's not."

"I take it you don't like him."

"He's a jerk!" Ben exclaimed, face red in anger.

"Right. It's his baby and you're thinking about marrying Amy?"

"Yeah," Ben stated in a "duh" kind of voice. "Something wrong with that?"

"Not necessarily."

Mr. Boykewich glanced at the clock and declared, "Well, if you were planning on bringing the Juergens a gift basket…"

Ben pointed toward the front door. "Got it."

"Wow, you're prepared."

"Not without that box you're holding I'm not," Ben said rather bitterly, practically glaring at his father and staring at the box in an "I'm gonna use the Force" kind of way, as if he could will the box back to his pocket.

His father sighed. "All right, I guess I can't stop you. Just don't be surprised if she says no…"

He handed the box back to Ben, who slipped it into the picnic basket and led the way to the front door, nodding at the door in a "You wanna open this for me?" fashion, not trusting himself to speak.

Mr. Boykewich opened the door, grabbed the giant basket of meat, helped Ben load both baskets into the car, and they headed off to the Juergens house.

* * *

**All right, I was getting a little sick of trying to come up with more for this, and we already know Ben brings a GIANT basket of meat and that huge picnic basket and is chatting with George when Amy shows up, so…yeah. No need to speculate on that, really.**

**Words: 680**


	5. Before the Cemetery

**August 15, 2008: This came to me this morning while I was thinking about how Ben says he's got his dad's driver for company… I was like, "Hm, what's the driver's name? And does he talk to Ben? And how does he talk??" and thus…another missing scene. Total speculation on the way to the cemetery.**

**Um, anybody else confused as to why Ben was wearing jeans with a suit? And what COLOR was that jacket? I kept staring at it going, "Is that brown or olive??" o.O Because at the cemetery it looked brown, and then at the Juergens' it looked olive. Maybe that was the light. O.o**

**I own nothing. Except perhaps the driver… Which is somewhat ironic… xP**

* * *

Ben sighed as he headed down the stairs. Alice and Henry just didn't get it. He didn't want company right now, and he definitely didn't want Amy going to her grandmother's house and not allowing him to see her. That was about the worst thing she could do to him, aside from completely breaking up with him. That would be the worst-case scenario, and he was praying it didn't happen. Amy breaking up with him might be the one thing that would make him reconsider his comment about "offing" himself, and he really didn't need that thought today.

He smiled a distracted thanks to Al, the fifty-something driver his father had hired twenty years ago—for what reason Ben still wasn't sure—as he got into the car, too distracted to realize Al was telling him to buckle his seatbelt.

Al was a very patient, kind, grandfatherly type, and smiled sympathetically as Ben finally came down from the clouds and buckled up.

"Woman troubles, Mr. Benjamin?" Al asked as he pulled the car away from the curb.

"You know, Al, you've known me my entire life. You can stop calling me "Mr." any birthday now," Ben reminded the older man, and Al smiled into the rearview mirror.

"You're avoiding my question, Benjamin. Woman troubles? Miss Juergens, perhaps?"

Ben sighed but managed to keep his voice calm as he replied, "Kind of."

"You know," Al informed him, "I was a teenage boy once. And I raised two girls and a boy. If you feel like talking…"

The comment was left at that, and Ben sighed again before confiding, "I'm just really frustrated."

He saw Al's head bob and continued, "She's thinking about moving to her grandmother's house."

Al glanced in the rearview mirror, an eyebrow raised, and Ben explained, "She's…kinda pregnant."

"Uh huh…" Al nodded knowingly and Ben added quickly, "It's not my baby."

Al blinked. "Oh… That makes it interesting."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, she wants to go live with her grandma and doesn't want me to see her when she gets…bigger. Not that that matters to me, but she doesn't understand that. All she seems to be thinking about is that she'll get bigger and people will stare and…"

He sighed again and finished, "It's just so frustrating."

"And you're in love with her," Al interpreted.

"Well, yeah. And I thought she loved me, but…"

"Life's tough, Benjamin. Girls can be complicated."

Ben almost laughed at that. "Got that right."

"But as the father of two girls, maybe I can shed a little light on them for you. Girls are very emotional, especially when pregnant."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Chyeah."

Al laughed and continued, "Girls take things more seriously than you might like, pal. My girls were heartbroken when their first relationships didn't work out. For girls, relationships are…tough. They give a lot of themselves to whoever they're with. It's like they give a part of their heart to the guy, and when he lets them down, that part of their heart takes forever to heal."

Ben considered that for a moment, then asked, "Any idea why?"

"Nope," came the reply, and both Ben and Al were silent for a few minutes until they reached the cemetery and Al stopped the car.

"Here you are," Al declared as he opened Ben's door, and Ben said a quick thanks and headed for the gravestone he know all too well.

* * *

**Words: 568**

**Al's little spiel was…kinda fun to write. It was like I was explaining myself. xP And his name actually came from one of my favorite radio DJs, "Pal" Al Gilbertson of the Refuge. Only PG's like thirty- or forty-ish, not fifty. But whatever. :)**

**Finished it August 18, 2008… Can't wait for tomorrow night's episode!!**


	6. After the Clinic

**August 7, 2008: Idea came to me after watching Love For Sale over again this morning, specifically the parts where Amy's at the clinic hugging Ben, and when Ben's in Molina's office. I was watching all of that going, "Huh, wonder what happened between the hug and Ben being in Molina's office?" and decided I was going to speculate.**

**Soyeah. After the hug until Ben's in Molina's office. **

**I OWN NOTHING. D:**

**I'm borrowing a few lines (Amy's first line I wasn't entirely sure about, but I think I got it right…It was kinda hard to hear her…) from the scenes throughout the chap, but other than that, it's all my imagination.**

* * *

"You can yell at me my whole life," Ben informed Amy, who seemed to laugh a little through her tears.

"Thank you for everything, Ben," Amy whispered. "I really just need my mom though. Can I borrow your phone so I can talk to my mom?"

"Sure," he replied, though not letting go of Amy just yet. Her tears were creating a wet spot on his shirt, but he ignored it and let her cry until the tears were mostly replaced by sniffles.

He led her out of the room, through the lobby, and out of the clinic, ignoring the funny looks he knew they were getting, and handed Amy his phone. As she dialed her house, he started to walk a few steps away, intending to give her some privacy, but Amy clutched his hand, a pleading look on her face.

He couldn't ignore that look, so he let her squeeze his hand as her mom answered and Amy tearfully asked to be picked up.

Ben could hear Mrs. Juergens's concerned voice as she asked, "Where are you?"

Amy broke down into tears again and Ben gently slid the phone from her grasp as she cried against his shirt once more.  
"Uh, hi, Mrs. Juergens."

"Ben?"

"Yeah."

He sighed as he explained where they were, how they had gotten there, and what had happened, and Mrs. Juergens sounded close to sobbing as she told him, "Stay right where you are. I'm coming to get Amy. I'll be there soon."

She hung up and Ben sighed, pocketing his phone and trying to calm Amy again, hugging her tightly and ignoring the glances from passers-by.

By the time Mrs. Juergens arrived, Amy's tears had subsided, but they started up again as her mother gently pulled her from Ben's arms and into her own, with Amy whispering "I'm sorry" and Mrs. Juergens countering with "I love you" over and over.

Ben backed off, giving them some space, and when Amy's tears no longer fell, Mrs. Juergens pulled _him_ into a hug, whispering a thank you that Ben tried to shrug off.

"I really didn't do anything…" he said, but Mrs. Juergens informed him, "I can't thank you enough for being here for Amy and for letting me know what was happening. I don't know _how_ to thank you."

Ben wanted to blurt, "Let me marry Amy," but he knew that now was not the time to bring that up. Instead he shrugged and let Amy hug him as he reminded Mrs. Juergens, "I love her. She's pretty much my life."

Mrs. Juergens looked like she was about to laugh but instead said, "I'll drive you back to school."

Ben hesitated. "I could call my dad…"

Mrs. Juergens was already getting back in her car and told him with a smile, "I don't think Amy's going anywhere without you right now. Get in."

With a sigh and Amy still clinging to him, Ben gave in and hopped into the car, smiling when Amy closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Getting out of the car back at school was a little difficult, but Mrs. Juergens managed to get Amy to let go of Ben and let him out.

As he slid out of the car, Ben pressed a reassuring kiss to Amy's forehead and waved a thank you to Mrs. Juergens, then headed straight for Mr. Molina's office.

* * *

**Words: 568**

**I had wanted to speculate on what happened after the "pizza" comment, but what I'd written just didn't sound right to me, so I opted to just make this chap about the clinic hug….**

**Can't WAIT for tonight's episode.**


	7. The Black Eye

**September 5, 2008: So, I rewatched parts of "Back to School Special" today and went, "Hey, nobody's speculated on how that stupid fight with what's-his-face got started. Was he just passing Ben and decided to say something about "slut school" or…what?" Soyeah. Decided I'd elaborate on the scene a little, maybe add Ben's thoughts, too, since he was being beat up... Not entirely sure on the dialogue, since it was little tough to understand the jerk beating Ben up, who looked kinda like a jock…**

**And I hate the word "slut," but I had to type it or the scene wouldn't make sense. O.o**

**I'm totally guessing at the order of stuff in the office here. I wasn't sure why George was in the office—was he waiting for Amy to come to the office, or was she in the office because she found out what happened to Ben? I decided that since Grace comes out of the office alone, Kathleen and Grace go home and then Amy comes down to the office. But why was George there in the first place?? And how weird was that conversation with Kathleen? Spotty cow, she cheated first?? Grace isn't George's daughter—can't be, in my opinion—so she must have come along through Kathleen's cheating on George? That's weird. O.o And I think Grace overhears Kath's comment about cheating and that's why she says the thing about "waiting to have sex" to Tom.**

**Soyeah. Guessing on the office stuff. George probably hears about Ben being beat up and comes to school to pick up Amy? I dunno for sure, but that's what I'm going with.**

**Added it to Missing Scenes because…Um, I just wanted to. It's sort of a missing scene.**

**I own nothing, really. I have some of the dialogue included, but some is my imagination.**

**And yes, I realize this is /way/ after the finale, but I've had writers' block!**

* * *

"Hey, Boykewich," called a student from the other side of the school yard.

Ben looked over to see a kid he vaguely recognized as one of the jocks heading his way.

"Yeah?" he questioned cautiously, not sure what an upperclassman would want from him.

The blond grinned at him. "So I hear your girlfriend's going to Slut School…"

Ben cringed and corrected him, "Actually, it's the Alternative Extension School for Independent Women."

The other boy had crossed the courtyard and was now standing in front of Ben, glaring at him. "She's a slut. She's going to Slut School."

"I told you, it's Alternative Extension School for Independent Women!" Ben retorted, shoving the older teen a few times out of desperation.

The older boy mumbled something Ben didn't quite catch and shoved Ben against a small tree, returning with a sneer, "It's Slut School. Say it."

Ben tried to loosen the kid's grip, but punching the guy in the stomach wasn't helping. Soon Ben was on the ground, the area around his eye stinging from the punch the jock had landed. He scrambled back to his feet, throwing a punch of his own as he insisted, "Alternative Extension School for Independent Women."

The jock had both hands on either side of Ben's head now, and as Ben struggled, he demanded, "Slut School. Your girlfriend is a slut. Just say it. She should _be_ at Slut School."

"Amy's not…Ricky took advantage of her!" Ben stammered quickly, not wanting to use such a demeaning term, especially not about the love of his life. He wouldn't allow the word to even enter his head, much less come out of his mouth.

But the jock wouldn't have it. "She's a slut. Just say it and I'll leave you alone."

Ben only grunted and continued to squirm, hoping—even praying—that the blond would give up and leave. He desperately hoped that Amy wouldn't see him being pummeled and that somebody—anybody—would come along and drag the jerk off to the office.

Thankfully, the jock soon gave up on beating him up, most likely figuring the area was too public, and left Ben sitting, dazed, at the base of the tree. He'd been gone for several minutes and Ben's head was pounding by the time Grace kneeled next to him and asked if he was all right.

"Don't tell Amy," he pleaded, finally slumping against the tree as Grace called for help.

Before he knew what was happening, several teachers were surrounding him, asking if he was all right and helping him stand up. It was Ben's History teacher who helped him toward the office, with Grace following, trying to coax the story from him.

"Don't…know…" he managed, wincing with each word. His head and eye were killing him—the eye had swollen partially closed—and he was pretty sure there were grass stains on his jeans. Not to mention he just wanted to go home.

When he was finally allowed to sit back down, Grace sat next to him, a tentative hand on his arm as she asked again if he was all right.

Not wanting to make the pain in his head worse, Ben replied with a quick "yes" instead of nodding, and Grace sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to find—"

"I'm sure," Ben interrupted quickly. Amy didn't need to see him like this, and while he was grateful to Grace for calling for help, he only wanted to go home. Figuring his dad would be showing up soon, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain near his eye, taking the ice pack the nurse offered him with as much of a smile as he could manage.

Grace sat with hands folded and eyes closed—praying, of course; not that Ben couldn't use a little prayer right now. Truthfully, he was glad it was Grace sitting next to him. She wasn't pushing him to answer any more questions, and she was calm for someone who had just stumbled across a beaten teenager. He appreciated her presence and was almost sad to see her ushered into the principal's office.

He was equally glad when his father showed up to take him home. They signed out at the front desk, passing Mr. Juergens and Mrs. Bowman and giving them both quick hellos, and then headed home, not bothering to retrieve Ben's book bag since he really didn't have any homework.

The ride home was relatively silent, surprisingly, and Ben was grateful for the time to think. Did he regret getting into the fight? No, not really. After all, he had been defending Amy; so what if his face was a little bruised for a few days? That was nothing compared to the fear and anger the rest of the school had caused Amy recently. A black eye was no big deal, really.

When they reached home, Ben headed for his room, his father joining him in a few minutes with a frozen steak. Ben took it reluctantly, and although he was used to being offered frozen pieces of meat to help with swelling, he was a little sick of it. Still, he held the steak to the area around his eye, sighing when his father grinned at him.

"Should I feel sorry for the other guy?"

"Nope," Ben began, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

His father stood to go answer the door, returning momentarily to knock on the door frame and announce, "You've got a visitor."

Ben turned his head to see who it was, and both of his first guesses were proven wrong.

"Amy," he stated, slightly surprised.

Amy walked toward him, biting her lip nervously as she stood next to him. Ben tried to smile and patted the floor beside him. "You wanna sit? I can't see well enough to do much…"

Amy smiled half-heartedly as she sank down next to him, sighing and leaning against his bed.

"I can't believe this happened. Ben, I'm so sorry. This…This is all my fault. Mine and my dad's. My dad shouldn't have made me go back to that school. I should've just gone to—"

"Oh, do-don't…don't say it," Ben requested, his free hand moving to Amy's knee.

"Hey. You two gettin' hungry?" Mr. Boykewich asked, carrying a plate of hamburgers and a couple of bottles into the room. He reconsidered the question and amended, "Who am I talkin' to? You two are always hungry!" He set everything down as he asked Ben, "Ready to eat, Champ?"

Amy's hand went to Ben's shoulder for a moment, and he resisted the urge to kiss her.

His father examined Ben's eye and stated with a smile, "Hey, you're lookin' better."

He smiled and Ben commented, "I don't think this steak is doing anything."

His father sat down and declared, "Ah, sure it is. Meat's good for whatever ails ya."

"Thanks, Mr. Boykewich," Amy stated. "Again, I'm so sorry about everything."

Ben looked at her sadly as his father replied, "I'm Leo, honey. My father's Mr. Boykewich. And why are _you_ apologizing? We've all been pushing you to go back to that school."

"Yeah. It was my last day at that school…Leo," Amy assured them.

Ben shot a glance at his father, pleading without words, and Mr. Boykewich declared, "Oh, you have to. Otherwise this was all for nothin'! I mean, life is tough. That's why it's good to have someone you love by your side, holding your hand. So you can walk away from the rest of the world together."

Ben looked at Amy, half-smiling, and she returned the look as he offered his hand. When she put her hand in his, Mr. Boykewich chuckled. "See what I mean? You two'll be fine. Just stick together and everything will work out."

He stood up to leave the room, motioning to the table. "You probably better eat something…"

As he headed into the hallway, Ben heard him mumble something about them doing something besides eating and he almost laughed. Instead, he smiled at Amy and nodded at the burgers. "Food?"

Amy started to shake her head, but Ben stated, "Amy, you have to eat something. Aren't you eating for three or something?"

He attempted a smile, but Amy's was only half-hearted again. He frowned, then carefully pulled the table closer.

With a sigh, Amy picked up a burger and started eating. And after a moment, Ben realized how hungry he was and started on the other burger. They ate silently, but when they were almost finished Amy asked quietly, "Who was it?"

Ben shrugged. "I didn't really know him. I think he plays basketball or something… But I'd definitely recognize him if I saw him again."

Amy nodded, thoughtful, and Ben asked softly, "Not that I don't love your company, but why did you come over here?"

Amy sighed and turned to look at him, her eyes sad and serious.

"My dad was waiting for me in the office—I have no clue why—and when he told me you'd been…well, hit…and had gone home, I made him drive me over here so I could see for myself. And I feel terrible—"

She was so caught up in her explanation, Ben noted with a smile, that she didn't even notice when he leaned closer and kissed her.

She blinked at him when he pulled away, and he requested, "Please don't finish that sentence. It's not your fault. The guy chose to make a comment that he knew would make me mad, and I chose to fight back. I see now that it probably wasn't the greatest idea, but I don't regret it."

Amy blinked again, and Ben could see that this time she was holding back tears. He pulled her closer, letting the tears spill onto his shirt—and the foot of the bed—and sighed. "Please tell me those are tears of joy…"

Amy giggled slightly against his shoulder and Ben smiled. "Good."

* * *

**Word count: 1665**

**Don't you just love Ben/Amy lovey-dovey scenes? 3**

**At first I thought there were sandwiches on Mr. B's plate, and then when I watched this part on YT for the…eh, tenth time…I noticed that they looked more like hamburgers… That and Amy's hand on Ben's shoulder. I was like, "Awww…" Amazing what you can notice when you're least expecting it. :) **

**Not entirely sure what was in those bottles, though. They looked like orange and strawberry or cherry soda, but I wasn't entirely sure. XD**

**I ADORE Mr. B. He's so amazing. And he calls Amy "honey," like she's his daughter or something. It's so cute! 3**

**Okay, who else is annoyed that season two isn't 'til January? Ugh. We have to wait FOUR MONTHS? I s'pose it's better than a year, but still… Blah.**

**Don't ask me why the jock left suddenly, or why Amy's dad was waiting for her. I'm not sure. Make something up. :)**

**Oct 9, 2008: Blah. I seriously cannot think of anything more to add to this.**


End file.
